I Loved Her First
by jaybree88
Summary: A song-fic about Mr. Bennet's thoughts during Lizzie's wedding. "A waltz. In his arms, his baby. The one who once was his baby. His little woman. A great woman." Modern P&P. It's my first fanfiction in english. Please R


I Loved Her First

A waltz; in his arms was his baby, the one who once was his baby, his little woman, a great woman. Her feet trip over the white satin dress and she bites her lip as usual – then he sees her eyes – shining, watery, and sparkling – she's holding back something like tears. It's all day long that she's held back her tears, and now even he feels that lump in his throat preventing him to talk. He holds her to him. His baby is not his baby anymore.

One, two, three… The waltz like when she was a puppy who danced with her feet on her dad's. One, two, three… The waltz slides away and they haven't managed to say a word. It's useless. They understand each other, they will always understand. She's half of his soul. And now she's happy.

He gives her hand to her groom, who cannot stay away from her even for a dance. He moves away, to his corner for his observation.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

A smile on his face, he's sipping a goblet of champagne. Now she's happy. That picture – the groom hugs her waist, protective, careful; the bride caresses his hair, and stares in _his_ eyes, enchanted by something in _his_ look – that picture someway reassures him, and it calms him down.

He thinks about the afternoon just spent. The knot of his tie doesn't want to cooperate, the panic of his wife – nerves of crisis to be correct. His wife is always on the edge - nerves of crisis. And if someone has scattered the confetti on the floor, while everyone's trying to be ready in time, his wife _must_ have one of her crisis.

He thinks about his daughter's image while she goes down the stairs; white, ethereal, anxious, happy and terrorized.

In the car, her hand was trembling, he squeezes her hand offering protection and his winking calms her down – they were waiting for their moment.

"Let's go"

Her arm, steady in his, the impressive church's front, the curious faces of the guests, the wedding march starts its beats.

"You can still run away, honey"

She doesn't reply and just smiles. She's seen _him_ and now there's nothing else. _He_ is there at the altar waiting with little patience; looking very worried and very frightened. And then _he_ sees her. Recognizing those eyes completely lost to his daughter.

It's alright. Only _he_ deserves her. Only those eyes, completely lost, deserve his daughter.

Then he left her to _him_ and the priest begins to celebrate. At the time of the promises his daughter's voice cracks, broken by the emotions. Like a three year-old kind-hearted kid, tears go down on his cheek; his wall of indifferent nonchalance has been knocked down. His wife notices it, grinning between her own sobs and takes his hand slowly.

"I like you this way, my love"

_I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiles at me_

The first time – she was slightly larger than his hand, a pink sweat flock, and a mass of dark hair. Her little hands were like two strawberries and her eyes closed, unconscious. She was already perfect.

And then she opened them. Something between the winter seas, the heat, the dark chocolate wonders in that frightened look; something unbelievable, indescribable. It's impossible to understand when your baby smiles at you.

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

All the times she forced him to read _The Little Prince_, all the times she sulked because she didn't want to go to bed, all the times she skinned her knees running in the courtyard, all the tricks she and her sister tried to conceal, all the slices of bread and chocolate, chocolate covered noses and hands; his little devil's fast signature on his bookcase – her idea of course.

He searches with his eyes around the dining room. His other daughter playing with her bleary-eyed husband; her belly makes a fine show. He sighs, resigned: they're two women by now, two beautiful women.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

It's obvious. Sooner or later they will grow; sooner or later they will meet someone that has stolen their heart and mind. And so it has happened.

His look returns on the newlyweds that are swinging on the dance floor. The music fades. His daughter leaves her husband to head towards her mother and her aunt; they'll ask her something stupid. _He_ makes _his_ way towards him. _He_ takes a glass and drinks - _his_ eyes always fixed on _her_.

"I'll take care of her, sir"

Something in _his_ tone, in the look that _he_ gives to _her_, assures him of _his_ honesty. He feels happy, tired, buy happy.

"Someday you might know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at you"

"I hope so, sir"

"Thomas, Will, I'm just Thomas"

NA: Hello everyone! This is a story I wrote some time ago, and it's also my first attempt at translation. Thanks to sdhamm11 (Stephanie) who is a wonderful beta.

Thanks to the video I found on youtube which inspired that story: Pride and Prejudice – I loved her first by helluvames

The song is 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland, from the album 'I Loved Her First'.

If you have something to say: please do it here.


End file.
